rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ọṣhun White
Ọṣhun White is a student character played by Cynthia Herndandez. Stats Basics Voice Name First name is both a variant to the name Ocean as well as a spirit that reflects that manifestation of God. Heavy association with the color pink in Trinidad. Age 20 – A youthful witch, but don’t be deceived she’s studied the arts for years. Backstory When Ọṣhun was young, she ruled the world. She saw foreign lands. She conquered cultures and languages. She ruled over a vast sovereignty and functioned intelligently. All of course in her imagination conjured up by reading books. But with an imagination as grand as hers there was no limits to what she could do in her little world in her mind. Opening up the pages to any novel had that effect on her as she incorporated her findings of these new worlds into her own mindscape. There was no greater power than knowledge for her and she devoured it readily. When your parents are both owners of a library, you find that there is never a dull moment in your life. Despite the lack of friends, the lack of social contact or interaction of any sort, Ọṣhun’s life was very fulfilled with the wonders of her books that surrounded her day and night. Those were her only friends, her only reason to live and continue. She needed to know what was in the next page! But sometimes…. Sometimes you turn the page and what you find is something you didn’t want. Or you turn the pages a little too fast and you reach the end before you realize it, wondering when you’ll get the answers you desperately seek for. Sometimes… you don’t get the answers. Sometimes everything is lost and just a waste. Like when Ọṣhun lost her home to religious prosecutors who wished to convict her and her family for being what they were. Witches. They had never done anything wrong in their lives, but house a vast amount of knowledge of the books of their fallen brethren, accounts of their lives, their grimoire or books of shadows, their imaginations. Witches were a rarity nowadays, hunted to near extinction and whatever is left hidden in the shadows. The library had always been open to the public, however, hoping to be an open place for the remainder of their kind to congress, even if visitors rarely came. It had always meant more time for Ọṣhun alone with her books, her world. Yet… none of that mattered when authorities came knocking on the door, followed by angry and demanding citizens who may not practice the monotheistic faith strongly but were definitely afraid of the unknown in religion, claiming the need to censor the books that were held by the library. Of course meaning… they would have to… Everything was burned. Including her parents. She was left without parents at the age of 18, legally an adult by the nation’s law and was left to fend for herself when she never knew a world without her parents and their guiding knowledge. At least, she had her goddess, an omnipotent goddess that her family as a coven worshipped known as Lyria of which supplied her with powers to practice magic. This was the only thing that kept her going all this time. She became a solitaire witch, practicing healing and other spells to help others and grabbing shelter where it came by. Books became a rarity to her life… This deeply saddened her. In her travels she got closer and closer to the capital of Vacuo, where homelessness was more prominent and easier to manage with than in the desert. Being in the city came with its own perks as well like experiencing word of ear knowledge as she learned about Shade Academy. An Academy… likely had books. Wanting more than anything to recreate the life she previously had, Shade became her next destination. With her abilities that she’s fine-tuned over the past couple years, she expected to get her way into the urban society as dysphoric as it was to be in this kind of place. Personality Ọṣhun is a quiet kind of girl, not really caring to take part in the greater scale of things but instead in learning and understanding the world around her to strengthen her own. She is timid most of the time and socially awkward with a bit of a stutter when she speaks because it’s very difficult for her to translate what’s going on in her mind to words. When she is casting a spell or showing off she regains confidence and talks not as softly or awkwardly. She takes after her goddess in her know-it-all attitude. Resume Occupation Hoping to become a student and has previously worked in a library as well as worked as a free-lance spellcaster and solitaire witch. Education She learns immensely through the works of the witches before her and gains knowledge relatively quickly by her own means. Combat Weapon A metallic wand with an amethyst head that controls the flow of energies around her and casts light as well as spell enhancement. Some spells require the use of her hand. Others symbols, and yet others recitation from a book of shadows. Semblance Pure Imagination – This semblance draws power from imagination implicated through various forms of arts to supply energy for channeling and other magic spells. Spells in Alphabetical Order (Only one can be used until the other has been worn off. 5 per semblance unlock) Aid - Gives allies a rush of channel of energy which helps in strength, endurance and defense which is a boost of 500 per each stat for rest of event. Animate Object - Object comes to life upon command. Antimagic Field - All supernatural and magical entities are brought to light and given no powers that have to do with the divine or otherwise supernatural. This also detects evil or good as well as thoughts. Commune with Nature - Becoming one with the environment briefly to learn everything about it. Elemental Channel - Becoming a channel to the energies around, including but not limited to fire, water, wind, or lightning. Future Outlook Character Development Hopefully find value in friendship and other social interactions. Intended Career She doesn’t necessarily know what she wants to do with her life. Goals She just wants to read more. Other Notes Normal Theme Battle Theme Gallery Oshun2.jpg Oshun.jpg